Their Own Goodbyes
by mrsremusjohnlupin
Summary: Everyone close to Harry that died in the Battle of Hogwarts left a note. Fred, Tonks, Remus, Colin, and Severus.


Everyone close to Harry that died in the Battle of Hogwarts left a note.

* * *

George happened across Fred's when he finally decided to pick through the stuff in their flat above the shop.

_Dear fellow Weasley's (and Harry, or whoever else is reading this),_

_If this has fallen into the hands of my precious family, that would mean I could not burn it. Therefore I did not survive the battle that hopefully took down You-Know-Poo._

_In this case I would like all of my worldly possessions to be donated to whoever in the family they fit or who would like them. May not be the best way for me to write out my will, but time is running thin. I also doubt anyone would care about my dragon hide gloves in the current state of things in the wizarding world._

_I do not have much time-George just left to check on the inventory-but I need to tell everyone that I love them. I'll survive (haha) this if you can just bare to be without me._

_Oh, and George; you are the only one left with this handsome face. Use it wisely._

_Love always,_

_Fred_

* * *

Tonks had given hers to her mother a week after Teddy was brought into the world.

_Dear Theodore,_

_If you are reading this, that would mean it is your seventeenth birthday. Happy birthday! It would also mean that I am not there to celebrate it with you. Most likely I died doing something stupid during the war that has been the demise of the darkest wizard in history. I always knew Harry could do it._

_As of this moment I do not know if you are a shape shifter like me. Personally I hope that you are; we are such a rare breed it would be a waste! However with this letter your grandma will also be handing over a small fortune. Maybe it will get you by long enough for you to follow your dreams. I am so sorry I never got to meet you (that you will remember); be all that you can be. Do everything you want to do. I know you must be a handsome young man; just like your father. You look so much like him, even now in the crib. _

_Make sure that you tell daddy that I love and miss him. I did not write him a letter because he should already know. I am watching you both from above (or below, depending on how many Death Eaters I take down with me)._

_I see you right now, sleeping in your crib. It pains me to think I will never see you much older than you are. Your father and grandmother have taken great care of you. Be good for them, and give them each a hug for me._

_Love always,_

_You're mum_

* * *

Remus had written three letters, and they were both discovered under Molly's couch cushion.

_Dear Theodore,_

_I'm sorry. So _so _sorry._

_Love always,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

_Dear Harry,_

_So it would seem that I have passed on. At least you still have people around who care for you. No matter what you may think, you will _never_ be alone._

_If I see your parents, wherever I am going, I will send them your love. I know they have been watching over you, Harry. As will I, and Sirius. I consider it an honor knowing you._

_And no matter what you think, this was not your fault. We all went into this knowing the consequences. I am proud of how I died._

_Love always,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

_Dear Nymphadora,_

_I miss you. Watch over our son, yeah? Make sure he has things I never had._

_Love always,_

_Remus J. Lupin_

* * *

Colin had slipped his letter into Dennis's bag as he left the Gryffindor table after Harry made his announcement.

_Dear family,_

_I had to do it. I am going to watch over you and be there for you._

_Love always,_

_Colin Creevy_

* * *

Severus's letter was found in his office by McGonagall, sitting on top of everything else.

_Dear Order of the Phoenix,_

_I hope to tell Potter everything. If not, let him know that Dumbledore convinced me to kill him. He was going to die from the ring and did not want Malfoy to ruin his soul. Also let him know that I was in love with his mother. Never had I cared so much for one person. I haven't since, either._

_Tell him he must sacrifice himself to Voldemort. He is the last Horcrux._

_Everytime I looked into his eyes, I saw Lily. Me loving her was cause for hating him._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

* * *

**Authors Note; Okay, this was the first time I wrote anything like this... do you like it?**

**I was having some trouble with Snape's letter. I'd like to think he wrote it awhile ago but was waiting to place it on top of his desk for the Battle. It was an 'in case' sort of thing. In case he did not get to give Harry his memories before he died, being the thing. I don't think I have much of an eye for Snape, but I needed to have him write one. He was the only one who did not say 'love always' because there was no one (alive) for him to love. How sad!**


End file.
